Feeling you feeling me
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: " O amor não se define, sente-se."  Séneca


Feeling you feeling me  
>" O amor não se define, sente-se." (Séneca)<p>

_Não existia uma definição de "amor" na Grande Biblioteca e a frase repetida sem descanso por todos os funcionários "Se algo não aparece em nossos arquivos, então não existe." voltava-lhe a cabeça sempre que pensava no assunto.__  
><em> 

_Pessoas sábias, durante suas inúmeras viagens com seu mestre, advertiam-no com uma grande frequência, que era de imprescendível importância que "amor" não fosse confundido com luxúria, amizade, respeito ou compaixão. E os mesmos sábios que não perdiam tempo em corrigí-lo, não se atreviam a definir tal termo.__  
><em> 

_Três outros momentos, três respostas a mesma indagação estavam impressas em sua mente.__  
><em> 

_A primeira foi uma gargalhada seguida de "Você é tão fofo, Obi-Wan." e de um beijo na bochecha vindo de Cerasi.__  
><em> 

_E segunda foi um longo silêncio finalmente seguido de um "Vá dormir, padawan."__  
><em> 

_A terceira foi "Somos jedis." Ele se lembrava bem de quão rapidamente Siri saiu da sala onde se encontravam, não parando nem quando esbarrou nele. Ela não olhou para trás.__  
><em> 

_Então por que ele olharia?_

- Não conseguiu dormir? Pressentimentos ruins? - Depois de cinco minutos escondendo sua presença e decidindo o que fazer, a jovem loira suspirou fundo, procurando controlar a frustação e caminhou até a figura sentada, tocando-lhe de leve o ombro. 

- Não. - _Pensamentos ruins, na verdade_ Obi-Wan sorriu amarelo para ela. - Quer se juntar a mim? 

- O que você está fazendo? - Ela perguntou, olhando para os lados como se buscasse o que atraíra tanto a atenção do mestre jedi. Mas a planície onde eles se encontravam não tinha nada demais. A vegetação do planeta, famosa por sua riqueza e diversidade, agora era conhecida por sua destruição a favor do progresso. Grande nuvens cinzas bloqueavam qualquer pedacinho de azul que o céu outrora apresentara. 

Ele apenas deu de ombros e Siri suspirou fundo. 

- Certo. 

- Onde está Anakin? - Obi-Wan jogou a cabeça para trás para olhá-la nos olhos. 

- Já dormiu. - Ela sentou-se ao seu lado a minha distância razoável. _Distância segura_

- São nove horas da noite. - Obi-Wan afirmou surpreso. 

- Então talvez eu tenha sugerido que ele fosse dormir. - Siri mordeu os lábios e explicou, sem olhar diretamente para o outro. 

- Siri... - Ele chamou seu nome e ela fitou-o sorrindo. 

- Certo... Eu posso ter sugerido usando a Força mas... 

- Tudo bem. - Ele riu. - Não vou nem perguntar o que ele fez pra ter merecido isso porque honestamente, eu não quero saber. 

- Esse garoto é... - Ela não conseguia achar uma palavra mas por fim decidiu-se - Demais. Não no bom sentido. - Depois sorriu para o loiro. - Talvez com a ajuda dele... Eu finalmente consiga te enlouquecer. Sonho antigo esse. - Tentou amenizar o clima. 

Obi -Wan fechou os olhos por um minuto, deixando-se perder nos seus pensamentos e ela engoliu em seco. O silêncio que se estabeleceu entre eles era agonizante e Siri cerrou os punhos. Onde diabos estava com a cabeça para ir até ele? 

A jedi ameaçou se levantar mas a voz dele a congelou no ato. 

- Fico feliz que você tenha pintado seu cabelo de loiro de novo. - Obi-Wan comentou, seus olhos fixos no chão. 

Ela sentiu as lágrimas se formarem no canto de seus olhos mas não piscou. Ela não se permitiria demonstrar fraqueza para ele. Não outra vez. 

- Muitos pessoas gostavam do meu cabelo ruivo, você sabia? - Enrolou uma mecha nas mãos e tentou sorrir. - Na verdade, elas amavam. - Deu ênfase a última palavra. - Falando isso, existia um cara, Gykler, eu acho... Que não conseguia mater as mãos longe do meu cabelo... E do meu corpo. - Ela pronunciava cada palavra devagar, esperando que causassem o estrago desejado. Por dentro sentia-se como se pudesse despedaçar a qualquer momento mas não transpareceu. Não era mais Siri que estava falando e sim Zora. 

Zora sempre fora a mais forte. 

- Pare de falar... - Obi-Wan pediu-lhe com mais rispidez do que pretendia. 

- Por quê? O Concelho disse que para me curar do que aconteceu, eu deveria me abrir, compartilhar as minhas histórias. - Mas apesar de tudo, ela não se sentia nem um pouco curada, longe disso. Cada vez que ela olhava dentro daqueles olhos azuis claro brilhantes como cristais... doía. - E você foi o felizardo. 

- Quando eu ouvi que você deixou a ordem... - Obi-Wan começou num sussurro. - Eu fiquei quase feliz. - Fixou o olhar no chão. - Sem você por perto eu não precisava lidar com... - Calou-se, sem saber como completar a frase. - Eu fui egoísta, eu deveria saber que você não faria isso, que havia algo por trás, eu deveria ter contestado... 

Ela respirou fundo para não se deixar abalar mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para as próximas palavras do mestre jedi: 

- Eu deveria ter te salvado. 

Os lábios de Siri tremeram e a resposta sarcástica que estava preparando morreu em sua garganta, deixando-a sem ar por um minuto. Ela fechou os olhos e a boca, procurando recompor-se mas seu sangue parecia estar fervendo de tanta raiva. 

- Quem disse... - Murmurou entre os dentes. -... Que eu queria ser salva? - Ela não podia se deixar levar por essas palavras. O significado era bastante literal. Ele deveria tê-la salvado. Mas não salvou. Simples e cruel assim. 

- Siri... - Obi-Wan extendeu a mão na direção do rosto da jedi como para tocá-lo mas ela fugiu, pondo-se de pé. 

- Não! - Interompeu-o com um grito. - Eu mudei, Obi-Wan! - Abaixou os olhos. - Eu mudei e você não sabe o quanto. - Sua voz ia morrendo a cada palavra. - Você não me conhece mais.  
>Obi-Wan, levantando-se, pegou-lhe a mão com a sua, impedindo que ela se afastasse mais ainda. <p>

- Eu sei... que te dar uma ordem é praticamente inútil sem explicações oferecidas. E que seria muito mais fácil simplesmente proibí-la de fazer tal coisa, porque aí sim você a faria. Eu sei que você é forte e determinada e uma vez que você se decide por algo, nem o Concelho conseguiria te dissuadir. Eu sei que toda vez que você mente, você olha para baixo... 

- Eu não faço isso. - Sem se dar conta, seus olhos voltaram-se para o chão mas assim que percebeu, voltou a encará-lo. 

Ele deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se. 

- Eu sei que você é a pessoas mais... bondosa, carinhosa, amiga e... apaixonada ... - Ele engoliu em seco. - pelo que faz que eu conheço. 

- Você está errado. 

- E eu também sei que você tenta esconder essas qualidades com toda as suas forças e devo dizer que você faz isso muito bem pelo número de inimigos que você acumulou durante os anos. - Ele tentou rir e ela o imitou. - Mas por quê? Do que você tem medo? 

Siri tremeu ao sentir Obi-Wan entrelaçar seus dedos nos dela. 

- Não estou com medo. - Sussurou para ele, assustando-se com o quanto sua voz lhe pareceu fraca. - Não estou medo. - Repetiu, incerta de se queria convecê-lo ou a sim mesma. - Mas você está. - Fitou-o bem nos olhos azuis e sorriu cinicamente. Era hora de inverter o jogo. 

- O... - Obi-Wan começou a falar mas calou-se no instante em que os dedos da loira tocaram-lhe os lábios. 

- Shh. - Ela subiu na ponta dos pés, apoiando o seu corpo contra o dele e riu ao sentí-lo ficar tenso. - Você vai fugir? Está com medo? - Ela agora passeava com as costas das mãos pela bochecha do mestre jedi, descendo pelo pescoço dele, brincando de enrolar e desenrolar algumas mechas do cabelo de Obi-Wan nos dedos. 

- Você se enganou, Siri. Você nunca precisou de ninguém para me enlouquecer. 

- E isso é bom? - Ela riu, satisfeita com a resposta. 

- Não. - Ele sussurrou tão baxinho que se seus rostos não estivessem quase colados, ela não teria ouvido. 

Como queria não ter ouvido. 

- Você... - Siri fechou os olhos e afastou-se dele, descendo da ponta de seus pés. - Você se tornou um grande jedi, Obi-Wan. 

O loiro fechou os olhos, digerindo o que acabara de ouvir. Toda sua vida ele sonhara em fazer parte da Ordem Jedi e em receber essas exatas palavras como um elogio. Mas agora ele amaldiçoava-as por serem tão diretas, tão duras e tão... verdadeiras? 

- Siri... 

- Não, vamos deixar as coisas como estão. - Ela tentou sorrir. 

- E como as coisas estão? 

- Elas não estão. 

Agora ele teve que rir. A voz de Dex veio-lhe a cabeça " Você confia naqueles malditos bibliotecários, Obi-Wan? Pra eles só existe o que lhes interessa. Como se fosse assim tão fácil !" 

Como se fosse assim tão fácil. 

- O que aconteceu com você na sua missão, Siri? - Ele recusava-se a deixá-la fugir, como já havia feito tantas vezes. 

- Você já sabe a história. 

- Não de tudo. 

- Porque não é da sua conta. - Siri tentou parecer como se não se importasse mas as lágrimas que se formaram no canto de seus olhos a contradiziam completamente. 

- Por favor. - Obi-Wan pediu mais uma vez e ela o empurrou com força, fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio. 

- Eu odeio você! - Apertou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas cairem. - Eu odeio Krayn, eu odeio o que eles me fizeram fazer, pensar e... sentir! 

Obi-Wan a puxou para um abraço e ela pressionou os punhos cerrados contra o peito dele. 

- Eu odeio TUDO! - Gritou, não se importando mas em não chamar atenção. - Eu esperei, esperei mas eles nunca vieram... Você nunca veio. - Acusou. 

- Eu sinto muito, Siri, eu sinto muito. 

- Eu odeio que eles tenham me feito sentir tanto... Medo. 

- Você está a salvo agora que... 

- Não, você não entende. - Afastou-se dele e apertou os dois punhos contra os olhos. - Eu nunca estarei segura... - Abaixou as mãos para olhá-lo diretamente. - Não perto de você. - Desviou o olhar. - Eu senti, eu sinto demais. Como eu posso ser uma jedi? 

- Eu não tenho nenhuma resposta, Siri. Apenas mais perguntas. 

Por que isso está acontecendo com eles? 

Ela virou-se ao sentir a mão do cavaleiro jedi tocar-lhe o ombro de leve 

- Obi-Wan... - Siri não conseguiu terminar a frase ao sentir seus lábios serem pressionados pelos dele. Ela sabia que deveria empurrá-lo mas não encontrava forças para fazer tal coisa. Conseguia sentir a língua dele empurrando seus lábios gentilmente como se pedisse permissão para entrar. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Siri Tachi desistiu. Entreabriu-os. 

E por que eles não conseguiam parar? 

Talvez não seja possível definir o amor, mas apenas...Sentí-lo. Obi-Wan podia sentir o cabelo da amazona jedi cair em cima de seu rosto ,fazendo-lhe cócegas ao atingir seu pescoço, seus dedos começarem relutantes a acariciar suas costas, seus beijos inseguros, seu sorriso sendo formado no meio de um beijo, as lágrimas deslizarem do rosto dela para o seu e as batidas descompassadas de seu coração unir-se às dele. 

FIM


End file.
